New York, New Jersey
by HappySlasher
Summary: Cassamore love


So, I was just fooling around with some Cassamore and some prompts and this is what I got! In no particular order :3 But some of these were fun to write and I hope fun to read! Enjoy

**Disclaimer: Enzo and Cass are their own men, not mine.**

* * *

1\. Tomorrow

"You called me over?"

Colin stared up at the innocently curious bright blue eyes, finding himself almost stammering an answer. When his mind started to stutter in thought, he knew the words would be butchered much worse. The eighteen year old analyzed his friend, attempting to draw some type of courage to actually say what was on his mind. Needing it to admit what was eating at him so vigorously.

He'd fallen so hard for Enzo.

The teenager couldn't deny his attraction to the other boisterous youth but confessing was the hardest part. Colin had sworn he wouldn't back down again but sometimes...

"Yeah, to see if you wanted to watch this movie marathon with me."

"Sure thing." Enzo was always game. "But you must really like watching tv with me. It's the third time this week you invited me over." The laughter was playful and Colin feigned a similar jovial chuckle.

His heart steadied for today, just choosing to enjoy the time watching movies. He'd confess to Enzo tomorrow. Surely, he'd do it tomorrow.

:::

2\. Obsessive

Enzo would never admit it; In fact, he was way too embarrassed to ever think about admitting it. That didn't change the truth, however. He had an obsession. He had a fetish.

He loved Cass' hands.

Those long limber fingers, the wide palm, and the well groomed nails: everything about Colin's hands were beautiful. And Enzo couldn't stop thinking about them. Watching what they did. Thinking about what they could do. But he didn't want to be a creep about it, especially with Colin being his best friend, so he tried to suppress it.

"Enzo," Colin held up the gift, "I appreciate it, I do. But I don't need gloves every time you hit up the mall."

"Gloves are cool, Cass. Besides, I know what your hands look like. You let those things show and you'll never get a girl."

"You always say that but I'm starting to believe you got other motives."

"Don flatter yourself. Just put 'em on, okay? I don't need no more back talk."

Colin rolled his eyes and tried on the pair. They were certainly nicer than the usual. "I feel like you're ashamed of my hands or something."

Oh no, he was far from it.

:::

3\. Protection

"I'm just saying, to be on the safe side."

"I'm not buying those."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing, that's why."

"Cass, you're sixteen. You look like you're twenty five. The lady at the counter is probably gonna think you use them already."

"No, Enzo."

"But it's gonna be prom night soon. What if we want to...you know."

"You're right but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Besides, knowing you, I won't need it."

"But, Cass-"

"No!"

Colin ended up buying the condoms anyway and much to his luck, they didn't even use them. Too tired after prom, Enzo fell asleep before Cass could even get the thing on.

:::

4\. Drought

Enzo refused to be the one to initiate affection because, well, he always did it. He always snuck little hugs and kisses here and there when Cass least expected it. He'd even made sure to send those overly cutesy texts—courtesy of Carmella—to the man on the days that they didn't end up training together. The most the mohawked lover ever got in return was a shoulder rub now and then. Enzo never aimed to discredit Colin at all; the man gave as well as he got once the whole process started. The problem was that Enzo wanted to be the one giving because he got.

Amore doubted it made sense to anyone besides himself but it was just a simple want. And he'd sworn off giving any type of affection until Colin initiated it.

"This movie is kinda mushy."

"It's a rom-com, Cass. It's supposed to be." Amore kept switching his eyes from the movie in front of him to the man above him. Nestled in the side of Colin, he was hoping to have his want realized—especially with the romance scene coming up. He hoped that gave some mood and motivation.

The scene came and went without as much as a yawn from the taller man.

"These things are dumb, Zo. You should've watched this with Carmella."

"You're dumb, Cass." Enzo sighed, standing to his feet and waltzing up to bed. "You're taking the couch again tonight."

Well, he supposed, the drought would continue.

:::

5\. Tight

"How the heck do you slide in these?"

"I thought you were trying to get me out of them?"

"Well I was but it's not so easy."

After five minutes of a back and forth, "Just forget it, Cass."

"But Zo-"

"Naw, I'm tired anyway and we gotta hit the gym in the morning."

Colin cursed softly to himself and decided to give up. Fun time with Enzo was thwarted again, courtesy of a pair of unbelievably skinny jeans.

:::

6\. Breeze

"So do you switch at all? I mean, is Colin always on top?"

The abrupt question caused nearly everyone at the table to choke on their meal.

Clearing his throat, Enzo tried to look intimidating through his embarrassment. "Why do you just assume Cass is the one doing the pitching?"

"You can't avoid answering my question with a question." Tyler pointed out as he calmly sipped the latte Adrian bought him. "I mean, I'm sure everyone is curious. The dynamics of your relationship has to be fascinating."

"Don't worry, Enzo. It's not everyone." Bayley shoved the man playfully as she started cleaning her area. "Tyler is just super nosy."

"Curious is a better word," Breeze mentioned before getting back on topic. "Anyway, what's a usual session for you two like? A lot of talk and playful hitting? I may be wrong but Amore seems like a screamer."

"Tyler!" Sami reprimanded the blonde from across the table, the bashfulness becoming obvious from everyone.

Neville joined in on the scolding. "If you're going to ask them about anything, please keep it less personal! Now apologize!"

Tyler rolled his eyes and looked at Enzo and Cass. He stared-for a few minutes as if he was going to ask forgiveness—then sipped from his cup. "Enzo," the shorter man looked over to the serious face of Breeze. "...So when it gets intense, does Cass let you pull his hair?"

"Tyler!" The group exclaimed in unison and on that note, Amore and Cassady couldn't stop from excusing themselves.

Breeze sighed deeply at the missed opportunity but grinned spotting Hideo coming to eat. "Hideo," he grinned as invitingly his cocky smile could, "I hear you and Finn are dating. I just have a few questions."

:::

7\. Zeal

"Anything to keep my big guy happy."

"And you're sure he's okay with this?"

"Look, as long as the results are what Hideo says they are, he won't mind."

"In not so sure about this, Enzo."

"Are you my friend or ain't you?"

Finn rubbed his neck nervously but went along with Amore because honestly, he couldn't tell the man "no" now. Enzo came all the way up to his hotel room for this. "So what exactly did Hideo tell you the results were going to be? What did he say about me?"

Enzo grinned deviously then, patting the shy Irishman on the back as he laughed. "Don't be modest, bro. What you do with your mouth is a gift." Balor just turned a deeper shade of red. "I just want you to share that gift with me so Cass can praise me like Itami did you."

"He gives me too much credit, Enzo."

Enzo turned Finn back towards him and squeezed the man's face between his hands. "Can I be the judge of that? Just help me, okay?"

Balor sighed deeply once more before buckling down. If Zo needed help, fine. He would be as helpful as any good friend would. "Okay. Where to begin?" Finn scooted closer on the couch as the idea came to him, tugging Amore closer as well. "Kiss me."

"What do you mean? Like a peck on the cheek?"

"No," Balor rolled his eyes. "Like you would Colin. I need to know where you are and what exactly I'm getting into."

"Got ya. Got ya." Clearing his throat, Enzo reached over and forcefully yanked the other man's face to his with a clutch of his neck. The lip lock went on for a few short moments before both breathlessly pulled away from one another. Enzo dawned a big smile and enthusiastically patted Finn's shoulder. "So? Whatcha think?"

The young Irishman took a moment to regain himself, wiping at his mouth slightly. "Uh..." He thought of the words chuckling a little but trying to stay serious. "Not bad. A little wet but not bad. Like a...puppy!" Balor attempted to liken the experience. "You know, their kisses are full of affection but sometimes they can get a little messy. Overzealous is a good way to describe it."

"Overzealous?"

"But that's not always a bad thing." Finn made sure to reassure his cohort. "Like I said, not bad. But it can be better."

"Well how you gonna help me?" Enzo took the advice in but was more excited for the results. He needed this. "I only got a little while before Cass gets back from the gym and comes lookin' for me."

"Well the quickest way to learn is by example." The suggestion was a tad bashful but Finn willed his body to relax.

Enzo scooted closer until he rubbed shoulders with the Irishman. "Lay one on me, Finny. You ain't got to ask. You're the teacher. Go on and set the mood."

Given the confirmation, Finn cupped the back of Enzo's neck, replicating the earlier position. The two sets of azure eyes locked with the close proximity. "It may get a little weird."

"No it won't. We're friends. This is what friends do."

"Friends do weird things."

"If it makes it any better, you can pretend I'm Hideo and I'll pretend you're Cass."

"That doesn't help."

"Can you just get on with it?"

There was one last sigh. "Okay," Finn breathed out. His voice was soft and sensual, only emphasizing the nature of his next words. "Kissing is all about intimacy. It's the first step in what could lead to something more intimate, as I'm absolutely sure you know." Balor got a pop on the face for the little joke but they both laughed the blow away, the teacher doing his best to sink back into the lesson. "Be relaxed," Finn smiled having never broken eye contact with his student. "This is natural. Relax and let it happen naturally. Right?"

"Right." Enzo nodded lightly, focused and becoming less tense.

Feeling the wrestler relax under his palm, Balor followed suit. "Remember, there's a time for needy kisses: after arguments, drunk encounters, post-match." Finn closed his eyes and breathed out softly, warm puffs of breath grazing across Amore's face. Balor bit his lip and opened his eyes to half-lid, finding Enzo had his blues intensely focused on the whole example. "But sometimes you need slow...sensual...soft..."

Before Finn could finish, Enzo pushed forward, grabbing the Irishman's face in his hands and attacking his lips. Between breaths Finn attempted words but Amore did his best to greedily swallow each and every one. Finally, Balor broke the lip lock long enough to husk out the words in reminder. "Soft, Enzo. Soft and slow." The next set of kisses were anything but soft, but the message clicked after that. Finn soon found his lips treated to a much kinder massage. "Better," The teacher was barely able to breathe out. It took a little more effort but Finn was also able to get Enzo's hands from his face. Maintaining the lock, he positioned the hands to his chest instead. Even then the hands clung to his jacket, the curling fingers seeming to scratch right through the clothing and bruise the flesh. Figuring he couldn't get the fingers loose, Balor pulled back fighting to regain his breath. At least this time, Enzo didn't lunge for him. "All that extra energy in your kiss went straight to your hands..." The Irishman chuckled but turned red when he noticed the other result of their little demonstration. "...and other parts of your body."

Bashfully Enzo yanked the front of his shirt over his sweatpants, feigning frustration. "Yeah yeah. Whatever." He looked out the corner of his eye to the other and snorted out a smug grin. "Guess I ain't the only one with a little pent up energy." Balor became beet red. "Luckily I think I got a little time to take care of this before Cass gets back. But Hideo...Hideo is sure going to get a surprise when he gets in."

Balor closed his legs tight and shoved the other with his own frustration. "It's your fault! I didn't want to do this!"

"At least this means I'm getting better." Enzo took a long look and stood up. "I would help you with that but I'm pretty sure your boyfriend wouldn't be too pleased."

Just as Finn thought about making some snappy remark, the door's lock rattled as Itami made his way into the room. "Heya Hideo! How's it goin' man? You're looking leaner. You been hittin' the gym? I see it man. Finny's gonna love it. Keep up the good work. Alright, I'll see you around."

The words from Enzo were so rapid fire it was unbelievable and nearly incomprehensible for poor Itami. On top of that, Amore was gone so fast that the Japanese man had no time to ask about it. He simply stood there scratching his head in confusion at his boyfriend and Finn stood up sheepishly waving in greetings. Itami shrugged the bizarre departure away and walked over to the other man. He tossed his gym bag aside and moved to plant a peck on the Irishman's cheek. Just as he moved in, Hideo stopped. "Finn," he examined with confusion again, "did something scratch you?" The concerned fingers grazed over his boyfriend's chest peeking from Balor's jacket. "Like a puppy maybe?"

"Yeah, a puppy." Finn gritted his teeth lightly. He would kill Enzo first chance he got.

:::

8\. Stranger

Colin nearly dropped the bag of cheeseburgers on to the white tiles of the waiting room. "Temporary?"

"Yes," the doctor delivered the news as professionally cheerful as he could. "Only temporary."

"Temporary like it'll wear off in an hour or two or temporary like it'll wear off in a couple of years?!"

The doctor defensively held up his hands. "Calm down, Mr. Cassady. It won't be that extreme. Just a week or so and he should be back to normal."

"Is you sure?" Now was not the time to worry about proper grammar. Colin gripped the bag tighter, trying to process everything, trying to cope. The doctor's silence didn't help that. "Doc, you gotta be sure. Tell me something—a lie if you gotta."

"I can't be certain of that but what I can be certain of is that it will take time." The response was meant to be hopeful but instead it made Colin more anxious.

"Can I at least see him?"

"Of course but it would be better if you take the whole thing slow. Don't be too overbearing on trying to make him remember. A lot of people do and more often than not it pushes the patient away. Just take it slow on reintroducing yourself if you want to stay close while he's rehabilitating."

"Sure, sure."

"Good. His room is right dow—"

"I know the room." Colin let out an interruptive sigh and made his way down the hall. "Sesus, Zo." Why had he tagged himself in? Why did the little runt have to be so thirsty for the limelight? Why did Konnor have to be in the match? Idiot. Every circumstance conspired against the success of Enzo and he still had to try and go against the grain. Numbskull. Now what was Cass to expect? He couldn't even turn the handle on the room door. There were so many things he wanted to feel and every one made his hand freeze, steady. "I hate this." The words slid out in a sigh—one that finally put some motion back into the lifeless hand. He'd have to face the other man. He just had to. This was, after all, when his friend would probably need him the most. Drawing the will, he opened the door slowly and looked upon the young man flirting with his nurse. Enzo Amore: forever the Casanova. Cassady cleared his throat to get both of their attention, the nurse sighing with relief.

"Finally!" The nurse grabbed her clipboard. "You deal with him," she hurried out the room.

Colin snorted a laugh and turned back to Enzo. He watched the other man watching him. Those eyes didn't even look like his Enzo's. No familiarity in them, no feeling; it was like the shorter was on factory setting.

Enzo warily sat up further in his bed, defensive of Colin. "Who is you?"

Cassady gripped the food tighter. Where to restart building years' worth of a relationship? Maybe where it all started. "Colin. But everyone calls me Big Cass."

"Big Cass, huh?" Amore liked the ring to that but he was still skeptical about the stranger's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here, Big Cass?"

"I lost a friend. Hoping to make a new one." Colin's mind flashed back to all those years ago, the familiar words opening a door to the past. It made him smile to himself, choosing to hold out the bag in offering. "You like cheeseburgers?" Always his get well snack.

"Never met one I didn't." The feisty shorty waved in invitation, calling the other over. "You know Cass, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Restart, Colin thought. The restart.

:::

9\. Get Up

Cass groaned and sputtered to full consciousness, the sun stinging his sensitive eyes. There just seemed to be so much of the sun too. He'd been woken by a combination of Enzo's panic in a dream he'd been having and what seemed to be Enzo's panic in reality. That man had a scream on him unmatched even by Paige. "Sesus, Zo. What is it?"

"Cass! Cass! Get up, bro!"

"What? Huh? What are you yelling for?"

"Didn't we get in an argument last night?"

"Yeah, yeah." Colin rubbed his eyes but snuggled deeper into his pillow. "Broke some stuff and everything. You punched me in the gut, remember?"

"Sure, I remember that." Enzo fearfully gripped the sheets tighter to his naked lower body, making a plenty good effort to avoid looking at his best friend's nether regions. "But how'd we end up in bed together?!"

:::

10\. Jump

Colin could literally ask for anything and—with a lot of gripe in between—Enzo would get it for him. Surely his methods of obtaining things were extremely sketchy and he took a while to get it sometimes but, he never denied Cass anything.

Colin looked down at the little black box being tossed in his lap. "What is this?"

"What you wanted. I told you I'd get it. Don't tell me you forgot."

Opening the box curiously, Cass let out a gasp to its content. "Holy Geez..." The New Yorker marveled at the twin gold bands between his fingers. "Enzo..."

Amore grabbed a bag of chips and plopped down next to his boyfriend nonchalantly. "You said you wanted to get married, right? Well, there it is."

"Enzo I said that like a year ago and you told me you weren't ready to settle down."

"Cause I ain't have the rings. Had to save up for 'em. It ain't like we got thousands and thousands coming in, Cass."

While true, Colin still marveled at the dedication and time commitment. Enzo could really be amazing when he wanted to. He did want to he married—thought that their commitment to one another was important—but now his partner seemed very disinterested. "Well, this ain't a very romantic proposal," the man whispered lightly but that only got a snort of laughter from Amore.

"I ain't proposing to you." Enzo placed the chips to the side and crossed his arms expectantly. "After all I do for you, waiting a year, buying those rings out of pocket. Cass, you better be proposing to me. I'm a keeper if I do say so myself. "

"Pfft," Colin chuckled himself and agreed. "Yeah, you're a keeper." He'd propose to Enzo a little more romantically at a dinner or something.

"And you're gonna be in debt to me this entire marriage so when I say jump?" Enzo smirked knowingly waiting for the response.

Rolling his eyes and planting a kiss on the other, Colin grinned back. "I say 'how high?' Because either way, I'm still taller than you'."

"Shut up, Cass."

"Whatever you say, Enzo."

:::

11\. Piggybank

Colin managed the money in their apartment because Enzo was too irresponsible.

"I got you new wrestling boots."

"What for? My old ones is just fine."

"Cass you gotta keep ya shoe game up."

Which was never a good enough reason to spend a chunk of their rent money. So Colin kept all their money in his bank account. That being the case, he was absolutely dumbfounded to find that Amore bought a new pair of Jays.

"How'd you get the money for those?"

"Just doing a little side jobs around the center. Sweeping, fixing the mats, filing stuff for Bill. Putting a little change in my pockets. Little jobs add up after a while, you know? How you doin'."

Enzo was pretty irresponsible with money but at least he worked hard to be irresponsible.

:::

12\. Repeat

"Non sparami, per favore. Don't shoot me, please. "

"Non sparami, per favore. Don't shoot me, please. "

Cass locked the door behind him as he came in the home. What was busybody Enzo doing now?

"Repeat the following phrases. Mio angelo di cielo. My angel of heaven."

"Mio angelo di cielo. My angel of heaven."

Ah, so that's what he was doing. Trying to learn a new language. Cute but random—as was typical, Enzo.

"Voglio tuo cuore. I want your heart."

"Voglio tuo cuore. I want your heart."

"You already got it," Colin chuckled, sneaking up and snaking his arm across the smaller shoulders. The shorter man literally jumped and turned to the intruder, drawing a chuckle from Colin.

Enzo calmed slightly, smoothing the trembling nerves on his arm to dormancy. "Geez, Cass. You could've got a knife pulled on you."

Colin just smiled challengingly as he paused, amused. "Can you say it?"

"Say what?"

"Knife." Colin wrapped his arms around Enzo's waist. "Can you say that in Italian yet?"

Hesitantly, the smaller man thought through his secret lessons. He remembered hearing it before. "Coltello. Knife is Coltello." The confidence came on slowly but more with the repetition.

"Coltello," Colin repeated, placing a soft peck on Amore's lips. "What else you got for me?"

"You want to learn too?"

"Not exactly. I want to kiss you so speak more of that and give me a reason to." The salacious intent laced the words as Cass pulled Enzo closer. "What's next, teach?"

:::

13\. Languid

Most of their days at home away from work were really calm:

Wake up together.

Eat food together.

Play video games together.

Watch movies together.

Eat lunch together.

Catch up on shows together.

Shower together.

Eat dinner together.

Sleep together.

The schedule was always on repeat. And they didn't mind. At least they were being pleasantly lazy together.

:::

14\. Older

Colin rubbed the buzz cut head of his husband, smiling good-naturedly. "You cut it all off."

"Well I figure at thirty-nine, I gotta go for a new style." Enzo was obviously still trying to cope with his decision. "Forty's right around the corner and that's a landmark."

"You stopping it with the leopard print too, then?"

"Is you crazy? I said a new style. The leopard ain't no style, it's a way of life." Colin chuckled and pulled the shorter man into his lap to nuzzle his shaven head, knowing the reaction he'd receive from his love. "You tryna tell me something? You don't like the leopard print sheets?"

To answer, Colin took it upon himself to roll Enzo underneath him on the bed, laying his full weight on top of the other. "Who needs leopard sheets when I already got a lion in my bed?"

Amore thought for a moment and pushed up on the other. "Now is you talking about me or you? Cause if its you-"

"When are you gonna learn? I'm always talking about you. Geez, why are you always tryna pick a fight with me?" Rolling his eyes, Cass craned his neck to drop little kisses all over Amore's face. "I'm a better lover than a fighter."

Finally getting in the mood, Enzo wrapped his arms around Cass with a chuckle of agreement. "You think? Prove it to me." He kissed the man back playfully attempting to pull him down and start something he had every intention of completing. Before they could even get started however, their room was raided.

"I am starving! Please tell me you have something good in here?" Carmella's authoritative voice interrupted the mood, as she burst through the threshold of the door. She stopped mid-stride to take in the scene. "Oh," she looked around, "were you guys in the middle of something?"

Colin didn't move, already anticipating the intrusion. Instead, he just rolled over to sit up on the bed. "We were actually just getting ready to go out tonight."

"When aren't you two love birds?" Carmella strutted over to skim her hand down the shaved head. "So you weren't going to say anything to any of us? It's a special day."

"It was just for me and Cass!" Enzo slapped away the woman's hand and sat up as well. "You always tryna stick your nose in our business."

Carmella plucked the young man in the forehead. "I keep you two in line; your business is my business." She sat on the edge of the bed and turned to the boys, flipping her hair back. "So where are we going because you know I'm not being left out."

"We're going to that Italian place up the street. But Carme-"

"I'm going, Enzo." Carmella left it at that with a wave of her hand. "Now," she cleared her throat and pulled out her phone, "tell me where we're supposed to be going so I can let the other guys know."

"Hold up! The other guys?! Carmella, you do this every time!" Enzo's feigned irritation was expected and anticipated so the woman just turned to Colin.

"So I'm telling the guys and gals Topolini's at eight, right?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to be by reservation but if you got a few bucks and a pretty face, they'll let you in."

"I guess you're out of luck then," Enzo took the chance to take a shot at the woman, meeting her open palm to silence him.

"Anyway," She rolled her eyes, "I'll go find me a date."

"We ain't got that much time," The shortest man mumbled under his breath as the Carmella stood up. She chose to forego a comeback and keep strolling out the room and yelling back. "We'll meet you guys at the place!" There was a brief silence before she yelled again. "And don't you two go back at it once I leave!"

Plan obviously thwarted, Enzo fell back against the sheets with a huff. Colin simply chuckled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his love's forehead. "Maybe we should get up. We only got a few hours, beautiful."

"I ain't rushing." Enzo went to snuggle down into the sheets but Colin grabbed his hands, pulling him into a sit up. "Do I gotta go? It ain't romantic anymore with the entire locker room going."

Colin smirked knowingly and eased towards the bathroom. "If we were going to that Italian restaurant, yeah it wouldn't be. But that ain't where we're going."

The words clicked a little slower than any normal person's as they always did with Enzo. "Wait," he scratched his head, "then where are we going?" Colin's smile and shrug brought the other to his feet in curiosity. "Cass, where are we going?" Still an even brighter smile served as an answer until Enzo began to get dressed in defeat but with a new found intrigue.

An hour or so later, the men were on the road; Enzo scanning the semi-familiar surroundings for a clue of their destination and Colin still wearing that smile that liked watching his husband squirm for clarification.

"Are we almost there at least? Tell me that much, Cass."

"Enzo, if I didn't tell you five minutes ago or five minutes before that, why would I tell you now?"

"Cass, please, you're killing me here!" Finally snapping, Amore drug his hands down his face in anguish by it only made Cassady laugh out loud and turn the stereo up. "Don't ignore me!"

The larger man grabbed his husband's hand and kissed the knuckles, expecting the frustrated sigh that fell from the smaller's lips. "Can't you just enjoy the ride?"

"That's easier when I know where I'm going," the mumbled words got lost in the music of the car as Enzo chose to hush up and settle down. He simply wasn't going to get any answers soon, he figured so he'd give up again for now.

Peeping the plight of the other, Colin smiled lighter. "Don't worry, Gorgeous. It ain't that much further away." The comment was brushed off with ease as Enzo laid against the car's window so Cass focused back to the radio, checking his watch right before. They were making good time.

Forty-five minutes later and Enzo found himself being shaken awake. "Wha? What happened?" He looked over as Colin held out a hand from outside of the car. "We here?" Groggily the shortest retrieved the hand and stepped out, wiping his eyes and looking around. "Where is here?"

Colin didn't answer right away, turning the radio off, checking his watch, and going to the trunk. "Here," he started with a smile as he pulled something out, "is where we first met."

Enzo blinked rapidly and started another examination, the memories starting to trickle back. "Oh yeah!" He too grinned and pointed away, "Just beyond these trees, the court we played on is right there ain't it?"

"You tell me," Colin passed the item he retrieved, Enzo catching the basketball awkwardly before taking it all in with an even bigger grin.

"I can't believe you brought me all the way out of state for a pickup game, Cass. I'da brought my sneaks if I knew that's what we were doing." Too excited for his own good, Amore wasted no time in running past the brush and leaving Colin walking behind him. Colin stood still for a moment, already anticipating the silence followed by the loud "Holy Geez" invading his ears seconds later. With a smile he walked through the greenery to Enzo's stiff side.

He nudged the shorter and looked on to his preset scene. "I think your loafers work just fine for this occasion."

Enzo remained silent in his awe, still enamored with what he saw. On the basketball court, there sat a picnic blanket graced with a few of Amore's favorite dinner options. Then there were candles lit all around the court, making a typical, cheesy, but romantic heart around the blanket. With the one area so brightly lit up, it was the most beautiful thing accompanying the nights' sky. "You..."

"And Carmella. We got some of the guys and gals to set this up for us. In fact, they probably just left this spot." Cassady looked down and scoffed playfully. "Are you just going to stand here all night? Cause I coulda took a picture if you were just going to stare at it."

"Shut up," the laugh was accompanied with a shove. "Geez, Cass."

"I ain't real good at romantic but I figured you'd like this." Colin picked up the basketball that had been unconsciously dropped. "And if all else fails, we still have the basketball. We could have an actual pickup game." The words were semi-joking, a side of Colin waiting to see if Enzo would reject the gesture.

"Nah." Knowing his husband, Enzo quickly jumped to squash the doubt. "I love this. What is we waiting for, huh? It's our anniversary!" This time it was Enzo who nudged the other, pulling his hand along towards the court. "Let's make this ten years to remember."

* * *

So there's such an odd number of prompts because I wanted to get it out by Valentines Day (Get it? Fourteen ;D) but I had a lot of work to do : Even still! Enjoy my lovelies! And let me know what you think! Now to work on "Out of the Asylum"! Until then!


End file.
